


Военные игры. Поход

by steinvor



Series: DA-5 [11]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, DA-5 - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Military Training, Pre-Canon, Snipers, Spetsnaz (Special Forces), операцииDA-5, синтетическое термобелье и электричество, упоминание ""Дональд Кук" и Су-24 с РЭБ "Хибины"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Тао и Такео в самом начале своего сотрудничества в команде ДА-5. Во время учений они действуют в одной команде против команды Шарка и Хаммера.Во время похода Тао получает подарок от Такео и получает представление о работе снайпера.Заполняет пробелы в каноне.моя любимая спецгруппа в действии.Много военных терминов.





	1. Chapter 1

Тао шел метрах в двух позади Такео и пытался сосредоточенно смотреть на пятки снайпера. Точнее на то место, где только что была нога Такео, неважно какая.  
Нужно было стараться ступать след в след. Тао читал, что именно так передвигаются по снегу волки.  
Однообразие молчаливого процесса, а разговаривать на маршруте, тем более с впередиидущим молчаливым спутником, дело весьма затруднительное.  
Хоть ты как посмотри: сам Такео не склонен к каким-либо не относящимся к непосредственному заданию беседам, да и кричать в спину когда ты идешь позади, как-то психологически унизительно. Ну и не положено по уставу и по всяким там армейским инструкциям, так что оставалось мысленно общаться с самим собой и тупо пялиться в спину напарника.  
Внезапно Тао сообразил, что Такео в отличие от него самого, и от Шарка с Хаммером, и вроде бы даже от Кранца, носит какие-то обтягивающие высокие сапоги, то ли из какого-то полимера то ли искусственной, или настоящей, но по-особому выделанной мягкой кожи.  
Очень занимательный покрой, ногу обтягивало, почти как мокасин индейца.  
И манера передвижения у снайпера была, если приглядеться внимательно, необычная. Иногда он переносил центр тяжести вверх, и, словно взмывал, и даже слегка приподнимался на носочках, в таких ненадежных местах он ни на что словно бы не опирался. А иногда, словно общупывая всякие неровности, он осторожно опускал часть стопы, пятку или носок, а потом словно прилипал к поверхности, в общем, двигался, точно кошка.  
Тао на мгновенье зажмурился, так что под веками заплясали темные искры, и представил мечущиеся языки огня, а под ним - тлеющие головешки.  
Вообразил груду стекла, целый ковер, россыпь мерцающих, точно дешевая бижутерия, осколков.  
У Такео была манера ходить, как у практикующего адепта йоги, передвигающегося на углях.  
Эти метафизические размышления отвлекали на время от удручающего нежелания тащиться в килограммовых ботинках по каким-то лесам и тащить на себе чертов рюкзак, и еще кучу всяких вещей, расфасованных по подсумкам. Время словно сжималось и проскальзывало незаметно.  
Лес был довольно густой, с низким кустарником и подлеском. Совсем не то, что в сосновом бору, или что там еще бывает.  
Сквозь то и дело мелькающие в кроне деревьев прорехи проскальзывало солнечное тепло, и Тао успевал даже приблизительно сориентироваться на глазок по солнцу.  
Полдень перевалил.  
Тени легли правее, и сначала короткие и приземистые стали с каждым часом ходьбы удлиняться.  
Лямки неплотно подогнанного рюкзака время от времени противно елозили по непродуваемой штормовке.  
Тао взглянул на идущего впереди Такео.  
Тао у него выпытывал поначалу какой материал будет лучше, термобелье «нейлон» или какой-нибудь «полартек» с мериносом, фасон «анорак» или москитный противоэнцефалитный костюм таежного следопыта.  
На всякий дождливый случай сверху была припасена еще и расхваленная «мембрана».  
Его напарник демократично промолчал, не подтверждая и не опровергая разрекламированные производителем свойства.  
Сам Такео мудрствовать не стал и воспользовался стандартным военным камуфляжем.  
Зато сейчас Тао парился в термобелье и ветрозащитной куртке и мало-помалу закипал, словно небольшой забытый на газовой плите жестяной чайник.  
Синтетика, хоть и не искрила, но что-то со всем этим было неладно.  
Тао несмотря на способность «сохранять тепло», генерируя или накапливая где-то там, в себе электричество, всегда замерзал. К тому же, у него, как у типичных астеников часто мерзли во время неподвижного сидения за компом ноги. Какая-то сосудистая дистония.  
А вот сейчас…  
«Мама, моя дорогая…»  
Тао взмахнул рукой, словно невидимой дирижерской палочкой, что-то внутри росло, словно мистическая энергия «ки» поднимавшаяся из даньтяня.  
\- Ой, - чуть не проговорился вслух донельзя удивленный происходящим с ним хакер. - Что-то мне нехорошо…  
Лямка опять сползла, Тао привычным жестом решил ее поправить…  
Теперь нехорошо стало еще и с лямкой.  
Шарк бы по-своему дополнил эту фразу.  
«Рожаешь?»  
Реплика, так и не сорвавшаяся с языка, честно говоря, даже мысленно прозвучала совсем по-девчачьи.  
Снайпер отреагировал на этот шум, в доли миллисекунд сместился, даже успел развернуться и принять исходное «боевое положение».  
\- Молли, - Тао растерянно пробормотал, встретив вопросительный взгляд Такео.  
Прозвучало слишком жалобно, точно он потерял козу и пытается теперь объяснить владельцу, что с этим дойным производителем молока случилось.  
Молли была не коза, а система тактического обвеса. Проще говоря, совокупность нашитых и продетых друг через друга полосок. С помощью ремешков можно было крепить карман в любом удобном, где настрочены эти стропы, месте. Супер износоустойчивая ткань «кордура» плавилась, как и любой нейлон, стоило лишь приложить некоторое усилие.  
В обмундировании хакера, а также на рюкзаке, в нескольких местах образовались некрасиво подпаленные дырки. Лямка рюкзака пострадала больше всего и практически расплавилась и сгорела.  
Что удивительно, сам Тао не пострадал. Кожные покровы были бледные, потные и относительно чистые, не считая испачканных рук, когда Тао потрогал обугленные тряпки.  
Никаких древовидных разводов, похожих на сеточку варикозных вен, красных отметин в виде овальных пятен, желтых волдырей и признаков металлизации.  
\- Я не хотел, я и сам не знаю почему, - спешной скороговоркой оправдывался хакер.  
И даже выразительно развел руками, стоя перед неодобрительно смотрящим на него Такео.  
Снайпер придирчиво осмотрел его на предмет видимых электротравм, однако ничего, кроме темных ногтей не свидетельствовало о нездоровье Тао.  
Ногти у Тао, сколько он помнил себя, были темными до черноты, изменили структуру и цвет в самом начале экспериментов, теперь можно с уверенностью сказать, что это и были своеобразные настоящие электрометки.  
Тао и раньше мог генерировать так называемые файерболы, а также эффектно стрелять молниями прямо из кончиков собственных пальцев, но до сего момента ему всегда удавалось контролировать свои дополнительные супер способности…  
А то что случилось сейчас, так ведь и аппаратуру сжечь недолго.  
Пострадали сухой паек, Тао не удержался и поближе к себе натолкал пару пакетиков кураги и сухого печенья.  
А также тот самый пресловутый дождевик-мембрана и еще синтепоновый тент, из которого делали навес от дождя или использовали в качестве заменителя палатки.  
Самым огорчительным последствием неконтролируемого разряда оказалась значительная дыра в термобелье и куртке, которая была сейчас на Тао.  
\- Ну и что теперь делать?  
Тао не хотелось лезть вглубь рюкзака и распаковывать внутренние слои укладки, в самом низу были запасные штаны и свитер.  
Штаны были х/б, а остальное – как водится из ПВХ, полиамидного волокна или аналога полиуретана.  
С чего все и случилось.  
Хаммер же говорил, что пропитки и ионизация серебра смываются практически после первой стирки.  
Тао беспомощно развел руками. Экспериментировать еще раз с новыми материалами не хотелось.  
Его напарник быстро отстегнул у своего рюкзака нижний клапан. Конструкция была такова, что добраться до содержимого рюкзака можно было еще и снизу.  
\- Посмотри, такое пойдет…  
Снайпер протянул Тао что-то похожее на серую толстовку без капюшона.  
Тао потом уточнил, что модели такого покроя именуют «свитшот», у рубашки Такео было даже плотная вставка на воротнике, не позволяющая ему расползаться.  
Тао ее натянул, получилось на пару размеров больше. Даже на три, плечи у снайпера были уж точно пошире.  
О том, что Такео выше на полторы головы не стоило и говорить, было совсем очевидно.  
Тао благодарно кивнул и аккуратно расправил «хэбэшку». Горловина была велика и кофта то и дело сползала.  
Не вырез, а дамское декольте, но все равно, хакер был благодарен.  
Теплая плотная ткань согревала не хуже термобелья. Тао задрал рукав, и как недоверчивый кот осторожно принюхался к манжете.  
Снайпер ее не носил, пахло дорогим порошком с каким-то кондиционером, придающим мягкость и блеск, и лавандовой отдушкой.  
Жалко. Тао вздохнул. Снайпер истолковал этот жест совсем по-другому, ткнул в сторону рюкзака и красноречиво пожал плечами, мол, больше другого нет. Можешь порыться сам, если отыщешь что выбрать.  
Тао поспешно замотал головой, не хватало еще, чтобы распотрошили и аккуратно уложенный 60-литровый рюкзак Такео.  
Заверил, что все «о кей» и принялся разбираться с поклажей.  
Хвала снайперской предусмотрительности, Тао не нес ничего особо взрывоопасного. Парочку противопехотных мин на предыдущем привале у него отобрал Такео.  
Оружие большого калибра также ему не доверил, так что пришлось довольствоваться аналогом российского автомата АК.  
В отличие от оригинала модернизированная копия АС «Вал» действовала действительно почти бесшумно.  
Пока Тао разворачивал аппаратуру и устанавливал «маячки», снайпер успел разведать обстановку в радиусе нескольких километров и установить несколько заградительных полос на путях отхода и на уязвимых местах на флангах.  
Основными задачами Тао было провести электронную и радио разведку, запустить парочку дронов, совместно с корректировщиком Такео навести вертолеты на цель, и еще, сделать все возможное, чтобы заглушить аппаратуру и управляющие сигналы противника.  
Расстреливать девственный лес никто бы не разрешил, в этот раз было достаточно правильно передать точные координаты, а вот мины, гранаты и другие боеприпасы были почти боевые, разве что немного пониженной мощности.

Большая часть приборов умещалась в небольшом по меркам стандартного багажа для авиаперевозок кейсе.  
Основным преимуществом было отсутствие запасного блока питания.  
– Во время работы с операторским центром, я буду постоянно его же подзаряжать.  
Тао самодовольно ухмыльнулся, наконец-то он проверит свою способность в настоящих полевых условиях и почти боевой обстановке.  
Тонкие пальцы привычно замелькали над клавиатурой. При каждом прикосновении Тао как будто ощущал небольшой разряд, но, конечно же, это самообман, переизбыток эмоций от нетерпения.  
\- А если в твой монитор случайно попадет шальная пуля или осколок?  
Снайпер недоверчиво окинул взглядом операторский пульт, выглядевший как экран обычного ноутбука.  
Тао улыбнулся, «эта штучка обеспечивает дезориентирующее покрытие для всяких самонаводящихся снарядов и ракет, которые управляются выносным операторским пультом Хаммера».  
Вот если бы он использовал обычное ПТО…  
Такео хмыкнул.  
Пока Тао сосредоточенно рассчитывал что-то в своей программе, вокруг него в радиусе пары десятков метров можно было прогнать стадо слонов или носорогов, ну или небольшой партизанский отряд вьетконговских коммунистов или каких-нибудь моджахедов, главное, чтобы не светились смартфонами и радиосвязью, что в принципе, в ходе основных боевых конфликтов они и делали.  
Сделали пробный выход в эфир. Тао получил точные координаты от спутника и стал прочесывать частоту для выявления различной радиоэлектронной активности.  
Эфир молчал.  
Может потому что Хаммер и Шарк благоразумно решили на время поиграть в молчанку.  
«Или используют свою радиозащиту и свои же глушилки».  
Такео посмотрел ввысь, словно ожидал увидеть какой-нибудь мимопролетающий словно над авианосцем «Дональдом Куком» Су-24 с комплексом радиоэлектронной борьбы и разведки типа «Хибины», а потом прищурился и окинул взглядом предполагаемую даль. В таком бездорожье на несколько сотен миль предпочтительнее была бы РЭБ типа «Ртуть», что на гусеничном ходу, а не более габаритная основанная на колесной базе «Красуха».

В принципе, Тао хотелось бы запустить еще БПЛА, но Такео уговорил его отложить до более благоприятных условий.  
Радиотишина тишиной, но светиться на открытой поляне лишний раз не хотелось.


	2. Chapter 2

Получив приказ от старшего по званию в паре, Тао в несколько минут упаковал планшет, радиопеленгатор и анализатор спектра частот. Выдвижная антенна, модем, радиопередатчик, соленые фисташки…конечно, самая нужная вещь, Тао как всякий много работающий собственной головой человек часто нуждался в белковой, а также углеводной и прочей глюкозной подпитке. В отличие от некоторых своих коллег, питающихся словно вампир запахом крови и страха, скажем, таких как Шарк.  
Да и Такео с Кранцем, тоже адреналиновые маньяки.  
Кажется, все… Самое время восполнить запас потраченной на развертывание боевых систем умственной и мышечной энергии, в общем, как говорил один толстяк, «а не пора ли нам как следует подкрепиться?».  
Чисто для протокола, выразительно глянул на своего напарника, демонстративно помахав перед носом Такео пачкой сухих (не армейских) галет.  
Точнее печенья, с надписью «TUK», такое солененькое, с семечками кунжута…  
Снайпер в ответ пожал плечами и, слегка помедлив, кивнул подбородком. Сам он, конечно же, перед выходом на боевое дежурство предпочитал питаться, словно набожный монах исключительно малыми дозами воды, стимулирующими таблетками и святым или каким там еще, небесным духом.  
Вроде как слишком обильное употребление белковой пищи учащает сердцебиение, повышает температуру, в общем демаскирует и всячески отвлекает и расслабляет от непрерывного ведения службы.  
В общем, захочется срать, спать, закусить или выпить, и потом, всякие бурления, переваривание и отрыжка…  
Немудрено, что в сравнении с тем же Тао, его напарник несмотря на развитую мускулатуру все равно производил впечатление очень стройного, даже худого для своих 190-сантиметров парня.  
Пока Тао, скажем откровенно, не слишком поторапливаясь жевал, снайпер неподалеку соорудил нечто вроде небольшого замаскированного укрытия.  
Тао взглянул на свое временное убежище.  
Присвистнул, Такео прямо-таки с хирургической точностью, не потревожив корней, снял верхний слой дерна, а под ним выкопал углубление примерно два на полтора метра.  
Причем, грунт то ли сжевал, словно дождевой червь, то ли искусно подсыпал по всяким лесочкам, оврагам, тропинкам, то ли спустил в русло небольшого лесного ручья, так, чтобы ничего не свидетельствовала об активных подземно-строительных работах.  
Тао попробовал было заикнуться о своем формальном статусе координатора, даже набросал предварительный план, основываясь на спутниковых картах и собственных теоретических разработках.  
Снайпер заметил, что дронами рисковать незачем. Видимость в этом лесу была плохая, а специальная особенность его модифицированного зрения позволяла ему без проблем работать с открытого прицела на дистанциях почти что до километра.  
Такео также сказал про возможность увидеть огонь в темноте с расстояния в 3 км.  
\- Пламя зажженной свечи? - Позволил себе усомниться в этом распространенном заблуждении Тао. – А вот ученые посчитали, что только на расстоянии в 2 576 метров.  
Правда, это утверждение касалось только обычных людей, модифицированные разведчики под эту категорию не попадали.  
Такео его сведения не впечатлили.  
\- Будешь прятаться здесь.  
Снайпер кивнул на замаскированное укрытие.  
\- Если Хаммер и Шарк попадутся в мою ловушку, при отступлении ты будешь у них на фланге.  
Хитрость Такео заключалось в том, чтобы установить сигнальные ракеты и отвлекающие растяжки.  
Причем несколько впереди предполагаемого маршрута.  
Снайпер нарисовал в воздухе большую петлю, а потом что-то вроде повторной дорожки следов зайца.  
Для большего антуража Такео установил так называемые «сигналы охотника».  
Боестолкновение учебных противников обещало быть зрелищным и шумным.


	3. Chapter 3

Тао уже битый час лежал в устроенном Такео убежище.  
Точнее, лежке.  
Снайпер показал ему как сделать из рюкзака упор под снайперскую винтовку, точнее под автомат. Затем показал как откидывается вверх «крыша», но велел лишний раз не светиться, не шевелиться и вообще просто изображать снайпера Василия Зайцева в засаде.   
Очень мотивирующее сравнение.  
Тао на некоторое время угомонился. Затем сообразил, что снайпер Василий Зайцев, судя по фото воевал во-первых в городском ландшафте, а во-вторых, зимой.  
Также как и финская «Белая смерть» Симо Хяюхя.  
Тао от возмущения такой разводкой со стороны товарища даже заерзал на подстеленной под живот теплоизолирующей пленке.   
Затем вспомнил, что Такео перед уходом посоветовал ему намазать открытые части тела репеллентом от насекомых, а также открытую часть лица.  
Впрочем, лицо можно было загримировать какой-нибудь тигриной расцветкой. Это значит нанести широкие черные извилистые полосы.  
А Тао забыл.  
Сразу же что-то зачесалось подмышкой, а еще под лопатками и на ноге, и Тао вдруг невероятно отчетливо разглядел десяток насекомых самых разнообразных видов и размеров, ползающих по земле, по травинке, мешающейся перед носом и частично перекрывающей обзор, и, кстати, надоедливо жужжащих над правым ухом. Всякие жучки, комары и другая живность.  
Гримироваться очень не хотелось, дело даже не в том, что Тао по части индивидуальной чистоты и гигиены был невероятно брезглив, просто от краски могли остаться некрасивые следы на кнопках и на экране «тетриса».  
Так как снайпер предусмотрительно вырыл укрытие под позицию «лежа», то тем самым исключил возможность хакеру развлечься сидя за своим любимым планшетом, нетбуком, телефоном, в общем целенаправленно лишил хакера доступа ко всяким нехитрым мелким радостям, скрашивающим его вынужденное одиночество и бездействие из-за отсутствия связи, как с командиром спецгруппы Кранцем, так и с самим Такео.  
Можно было тихонько послушать любимый плейлист с соответствующим содержанием, вроде «Иди вперед и умри» от металлической группы Dethklok если бы Тао предусмотрительно захватил беспроводные наушники и mp3-плеер.  
Но, увы, что упущено, того не вернешь, Тао понадеялся на устойчивый интернет со спутникового телефона.  
Затем начал отсчитывать ради интереса сначала секунды, а затем минуты. Сначала «двадцать один, двадцать два», а потом для разнообразия «раз, Миссисипи, два, Миссисипи».  
Еще через час или полтора у хакера заурчало в животе, и помимо всего, Тао с нарастающим беспокойством ощутил, что начинает хотеть сходить «по-маленькому».  
Тао завозился снова, просунув руку под низ живота, попытался ослабить пряжку ремня.  
Черт, что же там снайпер говорил про такие критические ситуации?  
Некоторые спортсмены, говорят, пользуются взрослыми памперсами на тренировках, а что предпринять сейчас, в отсутствии доступа к любым средствам гигиены?  
Тао решил терпеть, а в качестве отвлекающего от физиологических позывов средства, решил поиграть хотя бы в простейшую игру «тетрис». Была у него такая непредвиденная заначка, только играть лежа было ощутимо неудобно. Под одной рукой неприступно ощетинился всеми выступающими частями магазина, складного, а в данный момент находящегося в боевом положении приклада, автомат, с другой стороны помещался бинокль, да и лежать все время опираясь на локти было очень непривычно. Как же выкручивается в этих ситуациях Такео?  
В конце концов, Тао удалось примостить тетрис прямо перед своим лицом, а на кнопки пришлось-таки умудриться нажимать носом.   
Время от времени, конечно, промахивался, но так было даже интересней.  
Таким образом удалось скоротать еще почти около одного часа.  
Потом Тао лежал, вспоминая в уме всякие интересные, но кажущиеся бесполезными на первый взгляд изобретения, увиденные в интернете.  
Например, спальник с двумя ногами, контейнер на поводке для выгуливания аквариума с золотыми рыбками, вентилятор, закрепляемый на ложке для охлаждения еды и стикер, закрепляемый на хвосте для кошек и собак, скрывающий самые интимные части тела.   
Зря он об этом вспомнил.  
В туалет захотелось еще нестерпимее.  
В конце концов, Тао не выдержал и немного подгреб под себя землю. Расстегнул штаны повернулся на бок и излил содержимое мочевого пузыря рядом с собой, старательно оберегая свою подстилку.  
Сразу вздохнулось свободнее и проводить время в засаде стало ощутимо комфортнее.  
Тао тихонько замурлыкал себе под нос песенку на французском про то, что «жизнь полная любви ранит и чего-то там еще». (Une Vie d'Amour)  
Незаметно для себя Тао заснул и проснулся только под самый вечер, оттого что его модифицированный организм зверски проголодался, словно организм обычного, не обремененного выдающимися интеллектуальными способностями рядового, не модифицированного человека.  
Тао что-то пробурчал очень нелестное про забывшего про него снайпера и с силой толкнув укрывавший его позицию тент, вывалился наружу, словно последний и слегка запоздавший свидетель Судного дня, вылезший из своего подземного бункера.  
\- А, я же говорил, что этот ушлепок прячется где-то тут, - с гадливо-пакостным чувством удовлетворения прозвучал позади голос Шарка. – Кранц, мы выиграли это пари, я же говорил, что найду замаскированную лежку сделанную этой фифой.  
Расположившийся немного поодаль Такео скептически хмыкнул и продолжил сооружать временный лагерь для ночевки в лесу, по всем правилам боевого дежурства.  
\- Нет,- коротко отрезал он, - Тао сам выдал свое местоположение, вы бы искали еще два часа или больше.  
Шарк было вскинулся, словно ядовитая змея, поджариваемая на сковородке, но Хаммер его вовремя остановил, тяжело положив свою мощную руку и сдавив плечо.  
\- Успокойся.  
Лидер его поддержал и неодобрительно качнул подбородком, а затем перевел тяжелый испытывающий взгляд на Тао.  
\- Но, лидер, мы же только недавно начали прочесывать позиции тут…  
Лидер сурово пошевелил бровями и моментально обрезал споры.  
\- Такео сделал маскировку боевой позиции Тао на «отлично». Тао, почему проспал выход в наступление на фланг и не поддержал напарника во время его атаки?  
Тао с трудом проглотил вдруг возникший в горле комок и почувствовал, что ему немедленно хочется в кустики облегчиться. Однако собрался с мыслями и, неожиданно для себя вдруг нашелся и молодецким голосом гаркнул.  
\- Выжидал наступления темного времени суток с тем, чтобы под покровом темноты застать спящего противника врасплох!  
Тао почудилось, что по лицу Такео скользнула еле ощутимая усмешка, но снайпер тут же скрыл от него лицо, тряхнув своей длинной челкой.  
Тао набрался наглости и еще более громко заявил:  
\- А также отрабатывал навыки самостоятельного выживания в лесу.   
И тут же, без перехода, просительно и немного заискивающе добавил: «Шеф, можно мне на секундочку отлучиться?»

**Author's Note:**

> мой ПК на ремонте, так что пришлось быстро закончить работу и исключить описание процесса военных действий


End file.
